


Monster

by Chel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chel/pseuds/Chel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years of absence, Sasuke still believes Naruto will be back in their lives, despite Itachi  telling him to give up on him. It will be a shock when Naruto does come back, but not as Sasuke remembered he was, there is something wrong with him and Sasuke can't say what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

"It’s been four years already, Sasuke" Itachi said to his brother who stood at the porch of the house under the lamp "just...forget him"

"No" Sasuke kept looking to the woods where he had seen his lover go for the last time "He will come back"

"You don’t know that."

"Naruto never goes back on his word"

"There are things not even Naruto can do"

"I know he will be back" Sasuke turned to look at Itachi briefly before looking back to the woods. “I just know it."

Itachi sighed and entered their house. It was painful to accept it but Naruto would never come back. 

He had already come to terms with it, but his brother was still hanging on the idea that their lover would come back.

Nine years ago chaos had started all over the world. The Second World War had exploded. Itachi had never seen something like that, it was something beyond comprehension. 

People started to fear everyone; trust was something no one remembered. They also started disappearing from their own houses or were arrested for the most stupid things by the Nazis.

The worst of all was that nobody safe, the boarders had been closed, Jews, homosexuals, non-Germans were the ones targeted. Every day the news reported countless failed attempts of escape, always ending with the people being killed if they weren’t already death.

Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto had already been together for almost four years before everything happened, living in a small apartment at the skirts of the city. They had fled the moment police found out and arrested the lesbian couple that lived two streets from them. They never heard again from Ino or Sakura.

For weeks they had traveled in the woods, sleeping in the branches of the trees and eating the few things the woods offered, rare were the times when they would eat meat, most of it from rabbits and foxes. They had lost the count of weeks after they left their home when they came by an abandoned cottage. And after working on it the place became their new home.

They worked hard to always make it seem as if no one lived there in case someone else found it.

They even closed the attic door with chains and locks making it seem as if no one could go there to use it as a hiding place, but the entrance to it had been hidden in one of the bedrooms closets. That had kept them alive after police came to the house at least eight times.

Water was available for them with the stream that was only a mile away from their house, but food was something else, Naruto had been the one in charge of food between them, he would go hunting every week in the forest that surrounded the cottage.

A chill ran through Sasuke’s back when he remembered the last time he had seen Naruto.

_"Please stay Naruto, i don’t have a good feeling today" Sasuke nuzzled against Naruto’s neck_

_"Sasuke, you know i would stay" the blond kissed the ravens hair and brought him closer "but we need food, your brother or i for that matter won’t last eating only nuts another day"_

_"Itachi will understand, please"_

_"I need to go, sas" the blond pushed Sasuke a little and sat in the bed he shared with the ravens. "Your brother should be back soon with the water"_

_The raven laid there while Naruto got dressed and ready to hunt_

_"I’ll be back before nightfall"_

_"Just...be careful"_

That were the last words he had said to the blond before he disappeared into the woods to never come back.

The war had ended almost three years ago but Naruto still hadn’t come back, and he didn’t want to think the worse scenario, that the blond had been killed. He kept the hope Naruto had been able to survive even though he could have been captured by the Nazis, and with his Asian ascendance he surely had been sent to a concentration camp.

His brother and he had drifted apart after Naruto disappearance, and it wasn’t that they didn’t love each other; Itachi did everything in his hands to please Sasuke. But it was never enough, Sasuke became colder and colder towards him and the younger raven couldn’t forgive Itachi for giving up on the blond.

Sasuke looked to the stars with barely contained tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to let the tears come out, but it was painful to still not see the blond come back.

There was a noise to his left and Sasuke’s head snapped to the place where he had heard it. His heart raced when he distinguished the silhouette of a person between the shadows, but before he could speak the person ran into the forest.

He stood there not believing what he had seen before dashing to where the person had disappeared. He entered the woods falling and scratching his body with the branches of the trees and the rocks. Only guided as to where to go by the sounds the dry leafs and branches did when the person Sasuke was chasing after stepped on them.

Sasuke knew he was now at least a mile away from home, if not more, and even when this could just be a trap he didn’t allow himself to think that the person he saw wasn't Naruto.

He could see more light in front of him thanks to the moon that was now above him casting its light between the trees, the sounds from the other ceased and Sasuke stopped in hopes of finding out where the other was.

Only the sound of the animals broke the silence that surrounded the raven. He looked around trying to find where the person had gone.

His eyes widened when he finally distinguished a pair of red eyes were watching him from a few feet’s away.

That definitely was not Naruto.

He dashed up from there trying to lose the red eyes but he heard the person approach faster.

Coming up at a clearing Sasuke kept running but he heard his chaser stop but didn’t dare to look back.

"Wait..." the voice in the clearing was loud enough for the raven to hear it and Sasuke immediately stopped in the middle of the clearing when he recognized it.”I...I never thought i would see you again...”

Slowly the raven turned around his eyes widening when he saw Naruto standing in the edge of the clearing with his eyes closed, because of the place the blond was in the raven could only see the bottom part of him thanks to the moon light "Na-Naruto?"

"I missed your voice..." Naruto laughed dryly "and Itachi's too...it’s been a while"

"But...Why didn’t...you come back sooner?" Sasuke heard his voice tremble and still couldn’t believe what his eyes saw

"I couldn’t...it’s not that i didn’t want too. I just couldn’t get out sooner"

"Get out?" Sasuke was getting confused; Naruto was acting weird "from where?"

"A horrible place" Naruto grimaced just by the memory of it "Sasuke, you can’t even imagine what was done to us there"

"Us?” the raven tensed when Naruto opened his eyes and the same eyes he had been escaping from where looking at him.

He gave a step back by instinct and Naruto chuckled.

"Scary ain’t it" Naruto said sadly when he saw Sasuke’s body move. "I...can’t control it yet"

"Control what, Naruto?" he flinched when Naruto looked at him with those red eyes again. Gone were the deep blue eyes that had always captivated the Uchiha’s.

Naruto walked into the clearing and the light shinned on him. And Sasuke’s eyes widened.

Naruto was more muscled than the last time he had seen him. His hair was still a mess, in the same bed-style but somehow it was spikier. The once subtle marks on his cheeks were now visible and darker than ever. Lost was the deep blue of his eyes, replaced by the brilliant red that promised nothing else than death. His nails resembled more the claws of an animal than those of a human. And there was something about him that screamed danger to Sasuke.

"I think I’m sick" Naruto said giving a second step to the raven who gave a step back again. "It’s difficult to explain what i feel…but I can say there is nothing normal anymore in my body"

"Naruto...stop" Sasuke kept walking back when Naruto approached. He wanted to stay there, he finally had Naruto back with him but his body kept moving on his own.

Naruto was in front of him in a second and before Sasuke could move he was hugged by Naruto.

The blond breathed in the smell of Sasuke. It had been far too long since the last time he had held someone like this.

Sasuke for his part couldn’t control the trembles of his body. Naruto was so close to him, after so long he was finally backed to his life, but Sasuke was terrified.

The person hugging him was someone else. It just wasn’t the same; the body pressed to his wasn’t the one he wanted.

His heart wanted to believe Naruto was the same but his senses were telling him otherwise. His instinct was yelling at him to run for his life; that he was in danger.

"I thought i would never see you again" the blond whispered to his ear and for a moment Sasuke felt like he was back to those times the blond had held him close trapped between him and Itachi, but the press of a nail to his arm brought him back to reality and he pushed the blond back roughly

"Sasuke, what’s wrong?” Naruto asked with a concerned voice. But when he looked at Sasuke to the eye he understood everything, and it only hurt and angered him "Are you...afraid of me?"

Sasuke wanted to say _no_ , _why you would think that?._ _Are you out of your mind_? or something along those lines but what came out was the opposite. "Yes"

Naruto’s eyes widened by the sincerity of that "You and Itachi are the only ones in this world that shouldn’t be afraid of me" 

"You are not Naruto"

"Of course i am" Naruto said looking perplexed and when he took one of Sasuke’s bangs in his fingers his hand was slapped away and the blond chuckled dryly, the look in Naruto’s eyes changed completely and Sasuke could see now the true person in front of him. "And i thought you wouldn’t notice"

Sasuke for his part put a feet more between them.

"I think you love me more than what i thought"

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke felt more confident now that he knew this person wasn’t his lover

"I am Naruto, Sasuke. Just not the Naruto you or Itachi used to know"

"What do you-"

"Mean? As i told you before they...changed me. I can’t say it was for the worse, but it wasn’t for the best either."

Naruto sat in the grass looking up at Sasuke "You were right that morning Sasuke, i should have stayed, hunting could wait. That day i was on my way back when they started chasing me. I ran for almost six miles trying to lose them, but they were more than me. I had to lure them away from you two."

Naruto looked sad at him and Sasuke felt his heart clench, how many times had he seen that look be vanished by kisses and caresses, but now it was different, not blue but red eyes were looking at him.

"And am glad i did. The things done in that place were horrifying Sasuke, inhuman even. The place i was served as an experiment lab. They used us Sasuke, normal people was used for their sick experiments. Not many survived what was done there. And the few that did, well look at me. I don’t feel human anymore."

Sasuke kept silent waiting for an opportunity to run away

"I wouldn’t try that, I just want to talk"

Naruto turned his eyes to the moon "The only thing that kept me alive was the idea that Itachi and you were all right and maybe someday I would be able to see you again. Because the world doesn’t go correctly without you or Itachi there for me. But I never thought I would be like this."

Again those eyes turned to him and Sasuke couldn’t stay there anymore, he ran to the woods only to be tackled to the grass.

"Get away from me!!!" Sasuke started struggling against the body sitting on his back but it was futile, Naruto didn’t move an inch despite the efforts Sasuke put on getting him off.

"I told you I only wanted to talk, but you have to be this rude" Naruto’s tone changed drastically, gone was the usual manner he had while speaking and that terrified Sasuke "Let’s do things your way then"

Naruto stood up and grabbed the back of Sasuke’s shirt and lifted him up with easiness. "Let’s play a game. Am the hunter and you are the prey"

Sasuke didn’t need to be told what to do, he ran as fast as he could to the woods again, this time Naruto let him get a bit farther before starting to chase him.

The situation had reversed, now he was being chased.

Sasuke could hear Naruto running behind him and his heart rate increased, he couldn’t believe the speed Naruto had, he was having a hard time not falling to the ground with all the roots and things in the ground, but Naruto didn’t seem to slow his pace. 

His legs were burning but he didn’t dare to stop, the crush of the leaves behind him sounded farther each step he gave, so he was positive he was finally out running Naruto. 

But his positivism was short lived when Naruto appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

The wind was knocked out of his lungs when he was thrown against a tree, and not a second later Naruto was there kissing him.

It was gentle, and Naruto cupped Sasuke’s face bringing him closer deepening the kiss, although the raven was frozen in place.

Sasuke felt his shirt being lifted and soon a hand was caressing his abdomen going upwards teasing his nipples, he gasped in surprise and Naruto took the opportunity to explore the ravens mouth with his tongue.

"I love you Sasuke, am not a monster" Naruto whispered to his ear nibbling his way to the ravens chin who whimpered when he felt the blond fangs on his skin and a claw on his navel.

The tremors in his body intensified and he started hyperventilating.

Naruto felt bad for what he was causing the raven, but who knew if he would be able to see him ever again.

"I need you, Sasuke...but you are looking at me like everyone else" He finally retracted his hands from the ravens body and Sasuke kept looking at him with frightened eyes. "Judging me...and it hurts...because you don’t seem to be yourself"

He turned his eyes from the raven looking to the few stars that could be seen

"I can see your love is divided, you want to love me, but not the me you see now...I’ve to disappear..." He looked again at the raven who flinched and leaned back again when the red of Naruto’s eyes darkened "I know you won’t but I have to ask something from you. Don’t look for me, maybe when I gain control over what was done to me I’ll come back. But you and Itachi have to do one thing for me…"

He smiled tiredly caressing one last time Sasuke's cheek regretting it immediately when Sasuke moved his head away from him "Please remember the me that stood next to you...”

The blond stood up and ran into the forest leaving Sasuke alone leaning against the tree.

Sasuke kept staring at the place Naruto had been standing just then but before the blond came back he snapped out of it trying to find his way back to the house.

It was almost dawn when he finally found the path he knew would take him home, and when he came out of the forest he saw Itachi running his way.

“Where the fuck were you?!” Itachi screamed grabbing him in a tight embrace “You scared me!”

When sometime had passed and Sasuke hadn’t come in yet he had gone outside to check him, but the raven was gone, he had called for him, and when there was still no response he started screaming his name and panicking. What on earth had made Sasuke leave the house so late, he hadn’t gone into the forest himself since he didn’t knew which direction Sasuke had taken.

Sasuke clung to Itachi but even so he fell to his knees dragging Itachi along with him. It was then when Itachi noticed the light bruises that were on his brother’s wrist, and that worried him. 

“Sasuke, what happened to your wrists?” The raven just shook his head and he started sobbing hiding his face in Itachi’s chest. “Hey, what happened?!...Sasuke answer me!”

Itachi was getting worried when Sasuke still wouldn’t say a word and just kept crying on his arms and the trembling of his body wouldn’t stop, but he didn’t let go of the hold he had on Sasuke.

What could possibly had happened that had left his little brother in this state?

Within the hour Sasuke finally calmed down enough to speak, so between broken sobs and tremors he explained to Itachi what had happened with Naruto.

Itachi brought him inside of the house and into his own room where both men just fell on the bed in a thigh embrace.

"He’s never coming back Itachi"

"I know, Sasuke" Itachi began rubbing Sasuke’s back in a soothing way hoping his brother would calm down and relax against him. He knew it wasn’t easy on Sasuke, after all the last hope he had of being with Naruto again had been snatched from him by said blond. He too was having trouble digesting the idea but he had to be strong for Sasuke now more than ever. "I know…"

"He is...dead" the raven chocked when the last word left his lips crying against Itachi’s chest, who just kept trying to comfort him with gentle caresses in his head and back.

Itachi let the tears fall down into his pillow and kept repeating soothing words directed to his brother in hopes of trying to convince himself that everything would be alright.

Both unaware of the third presence in the house that listened to them from the other side of the door with his own tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Please don’t ever forget me…"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was totally inspired by the new song from BigBang, "Monster", from the album Special Edition "Still Alive".  
> I highly recommend watching the video


End file.
